Compare and Contrast
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: Loki is an antisocial boy who everyone hates. Thor is his popular, overprotective brother who has declared he will not do anything unless Loki does the same, which includes dating. Jane Foster develops a crush on Thor and will do anything to date him. She gets the school playboy, Tony Stark, to date Loki as a bet. As Tony starts to truly fall for Loki, complications arise.


Here is a new story! I originally posted it on Ao3 under another username, but I decided to post it on FF and on a new ao3 account. It is my second Avengers story, but my first Frostiron story. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Title: Compare and Contrast

Summary: Loki is a critical, antisocial boy who hates everyone. Thor is his overprotective older brother who is loved by all. Since Thor only wants the best for Loki, he has declared he will not do anything or go anywhere unless his brother does the same which includes dating. Jane Foster, the new girl, develops a crush on Thor and will do anything to date him. She manages to get the school's biggest playboy, Tony Stark, to date Loki as a bet. As Tony starts to truly fall for Loki, complications arise, and soon everyone becomes tangled in a web of lies. Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You.

Pairings: Tony/Loki. Thor/Jane.

Warnings: This story deals with a past abusive relationship and past non-con. Nothing descriptive!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was not often that Jane Foster became nervous. In fact, she normally confronted a foreign situation with an open mind and a determination that impressed most of her peers, but there was something about this school that just made her stomach clench and her hands sweat. Marvel High School was well known for its prestigious students and rigorous academics, and most kids managed to enroll due to their rich families. Jane, on the other hand, was granted a scholarship for the high school and was in no way well off. She heard about how rich kids behave, and it made her anxious. Would she fit in? Would they mock her for not being as well off? Will her classes be too hard? It suddenly became harder to breathe, and she tried to focus on anything other than her blooming fears. The school itself, she noted, was very pretty. Unlike her old school, it was very clean and organized. The walls and tiles were all white, but it made the red lockers pop out more. Currently the halls were vacant due to classes, so she could not make observations of the students.

"Miss Foster?" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Her head whipped around to see a woman and teenage girl standing before her. The woman, she recognized, was Maria Hill, the assistant principal. She wore a pants suit with her brown hair tied back in a bun. Miss Hill gave her a tiny smile, but it did nothing to quell her anxiety for the first day of school. The girl, on the other hand, smiled brightly and waved enthusiastically. Her messy brown hair fell freely over her shoulders, and her colorful outfit was a complete contrast to Miss Hill's black and white suit.

"Yes?" she answered, attempting to sound confident to impress her new assistant principal.

"It is nice to see you again," Miss Hill stated. "Since this is your first day, I have decided to allow Darcy to take a break from her class and show you around. Is that alright?"

"Yes!" Jane exclaimed, nodding quite energetically. She coughed in embarrassment, and she could have sworn she heard Darcy snicker a bit. "I mean that would be nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Miss Hill gave her a small smile. "I hope you enjoy it here at Marvel High."

"I will," she nodded, "and thank you again."

Miss Hill shook her hand before parting from the two young girls. Most likely going back to her office to do actual work instead of dealing with a transfer student. Jane sighed and turned to Darcy, giving her a small smile. "Hi, I'm Jane Foster," she introduced herself as politely as she could.

"Darcy Lewis at your service!" She gave a mocking bow with a bright grin. "So you're the fresh meat?"

"What?" Jane frowned.

"The new student," Darcy claimed, taking her arm and leading her away from the entrance of the school. "Everyone's been talking about you. It's been a while since someone got in on smarts instead of money."

"Really?" That did not help in calming her down.

"Yeah," Darcy nodded. "Last case was three years ago when I was a freshman."

"Oh, who was it?" Maybe Jane could ask them questions about what it was like to transfer into this school.

"Me!" Darcy beamed. "That's why they asked me to show you around instead of some pompous ass. I get where you're coming from!"

"That was… nice of them." It actually was very sweet of the school to consider her position.

"I know, right?" Darcy smiled before going on to talk about the school and how the scheduling worked. Jane listened carefully as Darcy explained everything while also stopping by a couple rooms and showing her where her classes will be. "Astronomy?"

She sounded surprised. "You're interested in space?"

Jane nodded. "I love the concept that there's more out there than just earth and that we're all a small part of something that's much bigger than ourselves."

She purposefully left out how her father and guardian also had a strong love for astronomy and how that influenced her love of the subject. It would be too heavy a topic for a first meeting. "That scares some people you know," Darcy looked over her thoughtfully. "The teacher for that class is pretty relaxed from what I've heard, so you'll probably have a lot of fun in that class."

"I hope so," Jane nodded. "It's one of my favorite subjects."

Darcy grinned at her and hooked their arms together. "Lucky for you it's next period, so you'll be able to still make that class by the time the tour's done. Moving on, it says you have D lunch, which is the same as me. Do you want to meet up and eat together?"

"Sure," she agreed rather quickly. It would be nice to sit with someone she knew on the first day. Darcy did seem like a really nice girl, and Jane could easily envision them being friends. "And I have gym after lunch?"

"Yep then you can go home," Darcy stated, releasing her arm and looking up at the clock on the wall. "Well would you look at that? Class is going to end in three, two—"

Jane jumped at the shrill sound of the bell, and it only took seconds before the once empty halls were filled with students. The once large, majestic halls appeared to have shrunk, and Jane could feel people pushing past her shoulders in order to rush to class. "Here," Darcy practically shouted over the noise, "I'll walk you to your astronomy class."

As they started walking, Jane had to carefully maneuver herself in order to avoid bumping into some of the students. Unfortunately her efforts proved to be futile as right when she avoided crashing into one student, she slammed into another. "Hey!" the boy glared at her. For a moment, she was stunned, not by his terrible attitude, but rather how green his eyes were. His black hair was rather long, and he wore black skinny jeans with a dark green t-shirt and combat boots. As she looked closer at him, she noticed the black nail polish painted on his fingernails.

"Sorry," she apologized. Instead of accepting her apology, like any kind human being would, he merely scoffed at her and walked away without another word.

"You okay?" Darcy asked, speaking at a normal volume since most of the

students left the halls to go to their third period class. Jane nodded, frowning slightly as she watched the spot where the boy just left. "I totally forgot to warn you about him!"

That made her turn to Darcy with a small frown. "Warn me?"

"Yeah," she nodded as they began walking to her astronomy class. "There are some people in this school you just do not talk to. That boy is one of them."

"Who was he?" Jane asked curiously.

"Loki Borson," Darcy answered, her lip curling in distaste. "Apparently he was normal in middle school and half of freshman year but then he just turned psycho out of nowhere."

"Psycho?" She tried picturing the rude boy she just encountered as a psychopath.

"One time he ate a bull's heart," Darcy started gushing all the gossip she heard about him. "Someone said that he sold his liver to a gang because he owed them a favor. Oh, and he nearly went to prison but his dad managed to prevent him from being admitted."

"He ate a bull's heart?" Jane had to laugh at that one because it was so obviously a lie, but Darcy just continued to nod and list some more nasty rumors she heard. By the time she was finished, Jane felt both sorry and scared of the boy who was so rude to her. Some of the tales were obviously not true but others seemed to be legitimate.

"You also have to stay away from Thanos, Bucky, and Other," Darcy changed the subject.

"Other?"

"That's what he calls himself. His real name is Chthon, but don't use that name in front of him. He's a friend of Thanos, who is one of the creepiest guys you will ever meet," she warned.

"Those are the only ones that might actually kill you or put you in danger."

"I'll… keep that in mind?" What kind of school was this?

"The other ones are just playboys," she said. "Fandral tries to get into every girl's pants, and Tony Stark actually has gotten into nearly every girl's pants. They're heart breakers, and if you want to have your senior year be free of any heart ache, stay away from them."

Just as Darcy finished her warning speech, they made it to her astronomy class. "Thanks again for showing me around," Jane smiled at her new friend. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Definitely!" Darcy grinned. "I'll meet you here after class, okay?"

"Sure," Jane nodded and watched as Darcy practically hopped away from her. Turning to the classroom door, Jane mentally braced herself before walking in just as the bell rang. She approached the teacher, quickly introducing herself to her, and politely shook her hand.

"Class," her voice rung out and instantly silenced the whole room. "This is our new student Jane Foster. Jane, would you like to say anything about yourself to the class?"

Jane frowned and tried to think of something clever to say. Instead she just lamely blurted out, "I like astronomy."

That earned a laugh out of the teacher, which made Jane blush. "I should hope so," she smiled politely at her. "You can sit next to Thor for now. Thor, raise your hand."

Jane watched the class and blinked in surprise at the large arm that shot up. As she walked slowly to her seat, she analyzed the boy would be sitting next to her at the table. Thor was a large, handsome man with a kind smile. His blonde hair was a little longer than the average boy, and his blue eyes made him appear almost perfect. Jane frowned disdainfully. He was clearly a jock, and she had worked with jocks before. Correction, she worked for jocks before. They never did their work, and they never contributed on any projects.

"Hello," he smiled kindly at her. "My name is Thor."

"Jane," she wearily smiled back. "So what's going on right now?"

"We're on some of the easier units now," he whispered as to make sure the teacher would not hear them talking during class. "Stars, planets, and the basics since this class only started a few weeks ago. I know she's introducing a partner project today about constellations. Do you want to copy some of my notes for those?"

"I'm fine," she politely declined. "I know a lot of them by heart."

"Really?" she could have sworn Thor's eyes brightened when she said that. "Which one's your favorite?"

"Orion," Jane answered honestly. "It's a beautiful constellation, but I like the stories behind it more. There are so many different variations, and it's amazing to hear them. In some he's a friend of Artemis while in other's he's her lover. There are a couple stories where he doesn't even meet Artemis! I guess I like that flexibility and how you can pick and choose which story you think is true."

"It is a nice constellation," Thor smiled. "My favorite version is the one where Apollo sees Artemis and Orion sleeping together—" At her face, he tried to stifle a laugh, "Not like that! Platonically! Like a sleepover. Anyway, he saw them and feared for his sister, so he tricked her into killing him."

"That's your favorite?" Jane raised an eyebrow. "A little gruesome, don't you think?"

Thor shrugged. "When I was growing up, my mother used to read me Shakespeare. That version of the story definitely has some elements Shakespeare was fond of: dramatic irony, love, tragedy, a strong heroine, and a flawed hero."

"That's actually a good point." She stared at Thor, wondering how someone who looked like a dumb jock could actually be intelligent. Perhaps it was wrong of her to believe in the stereotype. "What's your favorite constellation?"

"Castor and Pollux," he smiled but there was a certain sadness to it. "Although not for the stories. I loved the idea that the fraternal love between them allowed them to be close forever. I admired the bonds between the stars, and I used to always think it was amazing."

"But now?" she pressed.

"Now… now I know that—"

"Alright class," the teacher interrupted Thor's speech by raising her voice. She gave the two of them a pointed look as though saying she knew they were talking but would not call them out for it. Jane suspected it was because it was her first day. "For this project, you will have to watch over five constellations and write a report on each one." As the class groaned, she rolled her eyes. "Oh the horror of doing actual work in school! Now this is a partnered project, so you can pick whoever you wish to work with. Once you pick your partner, you can come up and grab the assignment sheet from me."

Thor whirled around to Jane, smiling brightly at her. "Would you like to work with me?"

It was one of those smiles that could have blinded someone with how bright it was. She could only nod, feeling admiration and respect stir in her.

"Sure," she nodded. "Would you like to exchange numbers for the project then?"

He was already pulling out his phone, and she started rattling out her number without another thought. Eventually she managed to type in his number, and both of them took an assignment sheet from the teacher. As they started excitedly going over the constellations for the project, Jane couldn't help but start noticing how handsome he was and how well they got along. By the time the bell rang, both of them had two whole pages of ideas they could do and a sense of friendship, and perhaps even more, growing between them. Thor offered if she would want to sit with him at lunch, but she politely declined, explaining how she promised Darcy she would be sitting with her. As they said their goodbyes, Jane couldn't help but stare after him with red cheeks and a fast beating heart.

"Jane!" Darcy shouted, waving her hands as she approached her. "Ready for lunch?"

"Yeah," Jane beamed, following her new friend to the cafeteria.

Darcy eyed her throughout the whole walk but waited until they sat down at an empty table before asking, "How was your astronomy class?"

Jane blushed and smiled, "It was great! There was this one boy who I got along with really well."

"You sound like you like him!" Darcy teased.

"I think I do," Jane nodded. "It's really unlike me. It normally takes a lot of time before I start liking someone. My last boyfriend, Don, and I were friends for a year before I started liking him. It's weird, but it feels like I've known him for a lot longer than I have."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Who is he?" Darcy asked excitedly.

"His name is Thor."

It was amazing how quickly the smile vanished on Darcy's face. Her eyes bugged out, and her jaw dropped. It was quite a comedic expression, but the situation made Jane nervous at why Darcy was making such a face. "Oh no," Darcy eventually spoke. "Oh no! I should have warned you about him!"

"What?" she frowned. "Is he another player? Like those other two boys?"

"Tony Stark and Fandral," Darcy waved her hand, dismissing the names. "No, he doesn't mess around with girls hearts. At least, not anymore. That's not the point. You remember Loki right? The crazy guy who freaked out at you for bumping into him?"

"Yes?" It was hard to forget.

"That's Thor's little brother by like a year, and Thor's really protective of him," she leaned over and whispered as though someone would be listening to their conversation. "Last year Thor just randomly decided that he wouldn't be doing anything unless Loki was doing it. If you invited Thor to a party, he would automatically ask if Loki was invited. If Loki wasn't going to come, Thor wouldn't come either."

"What does that have to do with me liking him?" she snorted.

"Well if you came to this school last year, Thor would have been on the list of men you want to stay away from because he tries to get into every girl's pants. He didn't sleep with as many girls as Tony did, but he had way more than Fandral," Darcy explained. "After he said that whole 'I will only do what my brother does', he stopped. He just stopped flirting and sleeping with other girls. He completely changed, and it resulted in a lot of broken hearts."

"So?"

"So! It means he won't date girls unless Loki dates," Darcy concluded. "You have no chance unless Loki by some miracle gets a girlfriend."

Jane pondered it over for a moment. "Why not just set him up with someone then?"

"Because it's Loki! No one wants to touch that with a ten foot pole," she exclaimed as though it was obvious. "Loki has about as much chance of dating as you do with Thor. Little to none. Sorry Jane."

"No it's fine." She actually appreciated Darcy's honesty. "So Loki doesn't have any exes we could talk to?"

"That boy has never dated in his life. It's a pretty well known fact," Darcy shrugged.

That earned a tough of sympathy from Jane but not much. His attitude, from what she could tell, would scare off any possible girlfriends, and she doubted anyone was brave enough to kiss the guy who apparently ate a bull's heart. Still, her mind couldn't help but come up with different ways to ensure that Loki would date in order to ask Thor out and have him say yes.

Was he really worth it though? She only knew him for the hour and a half class, and it was unrealistic that they would even date for that long since it was their senior year in high school. Yet she couldn't ignore the way they talked to easily and how they shared similar interests. Sighing, she glanced around the cafeteria, ignoring whatever nonsense Darcy was spewing out, before she caught a glimpse of something. Or rather someone.

A dark haired boy was sitting at one of the lunch tables with some rather creepy looking individuals. Not that he wasn't strange looking himself. His piercing gray eyes stunned her even as she was far away. He had the same jock body type that Thor did and was most likely the same height. His appearance isn't what caught her interest though. Instead it was the mischievous smirk he sent towards the kid sitting next to him with the black hoodie over his face. Just as a timid looking kid was walking through, the boy reached out his leg.

The timid boy tripped over his leg and fell right onto the floor where the dark haired boy instantly grabbed some of the disgusting cafeteria food and dropped it on him. Jane winced knowing that stain would not be coming out any time soon. The people at their table laughed loudly, drawing attention to the situation. The small boy flushed out of humility, and Jane could have sworn she heard Darcy mumble, "Poor Bruce."

Just before she could stand up and shout at the table, someone else beat her to it. Thor walked right up to the timid boy and helped him up, asking him multiple questions on whether or not he was alright. After glaring at the table, Thor took the boy to his own lunch table and offered him his sweatshirt to hide the stain. Jane watched the scene with open adoration for Thor, making Darcy mockingly gag. She didn't really care though as Thor unintentionally made her decision for her.

Yes, he was ultimately worth it.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! The next will have Loki's POV! Let me know what you thought.


End file.
